Destinados a ser del otro
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: Shin lastima nuevamente a Chae Gyung al buscar a Hyorin. La princesa sufre sola. ¿O no tal sola como cree? El príncipe de la mirada triste se encargará de que su corazón no vuelva a palpar la desdicha.


Disclaimer: No poseo Goong ni a sus personajes.

Terminé de ver esta serie hace poco y me encantó, sobre todo Yul (mi hombre perfecto) sin embargo no me gustó el final. Me hubiese gustado que Yul se quedara con la princesa o que le diera un besito al menos ._. Bueno, no fue. El caso es que de todas formas considero que Yul se merecía su final feliz y creo que en este fanfic estoy plasmando lo que me hubiera gustado para él.

Wow, me he dado cuenta de que este será el primer lemon de Goong D= y será en español (síiiii) Tal vez me anime a traducir esto al inglés dependiendo de cómo sea recibido. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones al respecto, ya que los fanfics que he leído de Goong no me han convencido del todo (la mayoría) Saludos

ATTE

_Ornella Carcuro Lavanchy_

* * *

><p><strong>Destinados a ser del otro<strong>

**One-Shot**

No podía ser. El corazón de Chae Gyung se negaba a creer en lo que recientemente había ocurrido. Sentía que la compasión y empatía que sentía por Shin había sido traicionada sin piedad, convirtiendo sus sentimientos en retazos inutilizables. ¿Había actuado tan mal al tener esperanza en que su príncipe heredero cedería esa muralla impenetrable que ocultaba su parte humana?

Aún repasando los pasos que había tomado no podía hallar qué había hecho mal. Sí, le había costado emprender el vuelo como princesa heredera, pero tampoco lo había hecho mal y la gente la quería. La reina la quería, la servidumbre del palacio, hasta las compañeras de clases que antes la trataban mal por las constantes envidias que generaba.

Se sentía querida por todos… menos por él. Quien más le importaba. Lo había dejado bastante claro. Chae Gyung sollozó solitaria en su habitación aferrada al muñeco con la foto de Shin intentado aferrarse al rostro feliz que exhibía la imagen y apartar aquellas frías expresiones que habían hecho doler su interioridad hacía sólo unos momentos en los pasillos del palacio.

"Por favor, que se vaya" suplicaba inútilmente, pues las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza de todas formas.

"_¿Hasta cuándo no te comportarás como la esposa del príncipe heredero?" habló Shin con dureza._

"_Hago todo lo que puedo" respondió débilmente._

_¿Cómo era posible que el destino hubiera jugado así con sus vidas? Eran tan diferentes como contrarios. Agua y aceite, o peor aún, porque el agua y el aceite podían nunca llegar a ser uno, pero podían estar cerca del otro. En cambio, cada vez que ellos estaban mucho tiempo junto al otro se lastimaban o las conversaciones terminaban en malos entendidos que derivaban en más problemas. Todo eso conllevaba un agotamiento._

"_No es suficiente."_

"_Si tanto te interesa que sea perfecta, entonces en vez de criticarme podrías animarme. Decirme Chae Gyung, no te preocupes, podemos hacer que esto mejore. Realmente no es tan difícil"_

"_No sé hacer eso" dijo negando con su cabeza._

_¿Era posible que ni siquiera hiciera el esfuerzo de abrirse con ella? Se suponía que como marido y mujer pasarían por muchas cosas juntos, pero tenía el presentimiento de que estaba frente a un glaciar eterno y que aunque viviera cien años con Shin, él la haría sentir como que no hubiera pasado nada, porque él no lo permitía. Simplemente le cerraba la puerta de su alma. Ni los ojos nostálgicos de la princesa lograban hacer que suavizara sus gestos._

_Justo cuando creyó que la situación no podía empeorar, su esposo se volteó a la salida sin mirara atrás._

"_Shin, ¿por qué te vas así, adónde pretendes ir?"_

_Él nunca se giró a mirarla. Era incapaz de verla._

"_Necesito estar con gente como yo. En cuanto al lugar al que me dirijo, eso no es asunto tuyo"_

_Fue instantáneo el que Chae Gyung recordara el significado de esas palabras. Le había parecido escuchar una frase similar la primera noche que compartieron juntos, cuando le preguntó por qué le gustaba Hyorin. Pudo sentir que era honesto cuando le contestó que ella ira muy parecida a él. Restringida y solitaria como él. Entonces no le cupo duda de adónde se dirigía._

_Velozmente tomó el brazo de su esposo, aferrándose a él como una niña asustada y reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. No iba a llorar de nuevo, no delante de él. Ya lo había engrandecido bastante derrochando llanto cada vez que la hacía sentir insignificante y menuda._

"_Irás con ella, ¿verdad?. Vas a ver a Hyorin" _

_Él no dijo nada. El silencio era su obsequio más frecuente._

_Con firmeza removió su brazo del agarre de su esposa y sin siquiera despedirse atravesó las estancias del palacio hasta salir de él en su auto. Y ella se quedó allí, con sus manos extrañando el calor del joven de sangre azul._

Estalló en lágrimas nuevamente contra el inanimado muñeco, pero no era suficiente, pues le desconsolaba el hecho de que ella muriese cada vez que Shin se marchaba dejándola sola y sin ninguna explicación concluyente.

"¿Por qué no te das cuenta?, ¡eres el príncipe de los idiotas!"

Y probablemente no cambiaría. Perdía la esperanza cada vez más con cada acción de su parte y cada vez era más doloroso. Cada vez que la decepcionaba así, le tomaba más trabajo encontrar consuelo. ¿Y cómo encontrar consuelo en ese frío palacio? Todo se movía en torno a la ley y despreciaba los sentimientos.

Eso era un problema, ya que ella misma era un ochenta por ciento emociones y el otro veinte por ciento restante lo ocupaba para convertirse en la persona que todos esperaban y todo para qué. Estaba cansada. Sólo quería llorar a solas hasta quedarse dormida vestida como se estaba volviendo su rutina.

"Tú puedes, Chae Gyung" se dijo mentalmente "Sólo cierra los ojos. No importa que estén empapados. Ya verás que cuando despiertes estarán secos"

Algo hizo que se incorporara de su cama, tal vez presentía una presencia cercana a ella. Dirigió su vista hacia los vidrios de su puerta. No era el príncipe heredero, pero cualquiera que lo viera o hablara con él se daría cuenta de que era todo un príncipe, un auténtico miembro de la realeza.

"Chae Gyung… ¿estás bien?"

"Yul…" pronunció la chica aproximándose a la puerta.

Ella puso sus palmas en las ventanas, apoyándose en ella y así pudo examiner el rostro de su inesperado visitante.

El rostro de su primo político derrochaba preocupación, una preocupación cuyo efecto se duplicaba con esos rasgos tristes y enternecedores que definían a Yul. La miraba como si creyese que ella estuviera a punto de romperse y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Ni siquiera se esmeró en esconder sus lágrimas, pues él sabía cuándo estaba llorando aunque no liberara lágrimas.

Él siempre había sido honesto con ella. No había razón para que ella no lo fuera con él, sobre todo cuando nunca la había traicionado.

Abrió la puerta y entonces salió de la habitación para estar frente a frente a Yul, quien la miró fijamente y con sus ojos temblorosos. Estaba esperando que ella dijera algo, lo que fuera que le hiciera saber que estaba bien, pero sabía que no podía esperanzar mucho.

"Yo… vi a Shin salir con prisa cuando llegué" explicó el chico.

"Sí" miró Chae Gyung al piso.

"Mírame" pidió Yul con ternura, mas la chica no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente "Por favor, sólo quiero verte. No te lastimaré"

No te lastimaré. Eso era importante si consideraba que lo que más quería evitar eran más daños. Pensó en hacer como su amigo le pidió, pero él fue más rápido y antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, Yul había levantado su mentón con suavidad para apreciar sus ojos hinchados.

Chae Gyung pudo ver con claridad que los labios de Yul se apretaron de manera automática con lo que estaba descubriendo en esas pupilas lagrimosas.

"Te ha hecho llorar otra vez, ¿cierto?"

La princesa intentó por todos los medios desviar esa pregunta.

"No te me quedes viendo tan fijamente, me apena"

Fue ahí cuando sintió que los tibios brazos de Yul la envolvían con ahínco y la protegían no sólo del frío del palacio, sino que de la inexistencia de sentimientos dentro de la familia real. El joven príncipe respiraba pesadamente, entrecerrando los ojos con visible angustia por la manceba. Chae Gyung pensaba que podía pasar por un ángel cobijándola con sus alas y no estaba del todo equivocada, pues Yul se había convertido en su ángel guardián.

"Lo siento" escuchó decir del joven.

Chae Gyung se apartó levemente para poder verlo con más claridad y buscar en sus irises alguna señal de error en lo que había dicho, pero nada.

"¿D-De qué hablas?, ¿por qué te disculpas?"

"No pude evitar que te lastimara de nuevo, por favor perdóname" pidió acariciando la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Eres el último que debería disculparse, Yul"

"No es verdad. Me prometí a mí mismo que te haría reír y estoy fallando"

Chae Gyung no podía creer que alguien como él pudiera sentir que hubeira hecho algo malo. Era el mejor hombre que conocía y si él se estaba disculpando con tal humildad frente a ella, la princesa se preguntaba qué le costaba a Shin bajarse de su pedestal un momento para intentar tener empatía.

Sintió que las palmas del antiguo príncipe heredero se posaron sobre sus hombros y allí temió que él pudiera ver nuevamente a través de sus ojos y desnudaran sus miedos quedando expuestos a él. El muro que ella misma puso entre ambos para no transmitirle sus pesares se derrumbó cuando la voz aterciopelada de Yul se coló por sus tímpanos.

"Por favor, dime qué te ha hecho"

"Ya no tiene caso" sollozó "El que te lo diga no hará que deje de lastimarme"

"Pero al menos puedo hacer que no te sientas sola"

Chae Gyung negó tristemente con su cabeza mientras mordía su labio inferior. Tenía que terminar con sus lamentaciones. Tenían que llegar a ella y morir ahí, no llegar a nadie más y mucho menos a Yul, su único amigo dentro del frío y real edificio.

"Yo… necesito estar sola"

Sabía que estaba lastimando el corazón de Yul comportándose tan distante, pero era por el bien de él y de ella misma. Al ver que el joven no se movía de su sitio junta a ella, Chae Gyung tuvo que pronunciar la firmeza de su rostro para que se notara que estaba hablando en serio.

Bajó la mirada fingiendo falta de interés en su amigo. Tal vez así se lo creyera más.

"Soy la esposa de tu primo. Es mejor que cuides que no te vean tan cerca de mí"

Eso era. Detestaba tener que decirle cosas hirientes a Yul para alejarlo de ella, ya que él nunca había osado lastimarla ni habiendo tenido la oportunidad, pero ya no quería más guerras. Era suficiente con Shin, que valía por varias batallas seguidas cada día.

"Lamento haberle quitado su tiempo, alteza"

Sin despegar su vista del suelo, la princesa escuchó unas pisadas y aguardó a que se alejaran. La verdad era que necesitaba compañía, pero quería dejar de ser una carga al menos en una parte, ya que seguía siendo una carga para la familia real y se lo recordaban cada minuto.

Para cuando sus ojos volvieron a ver hacia adelante pudo comprobar que el apuesto muchacho se había marchado. Chae Gyung se sintió sola cuando enfrentó que estaba sola, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Empezar a vivir sus dolencias por su cuenta y no involucrar más a Yul, quien había sido el que más había perdido por continuar con sus atenciones hacia ella.

"Es lo mejor" se dijo a sí misma al entrar de vuelta a su habitación.

Retornó a ese cuarto lujoso, con una cama magnificente y frazadas infinitas que hacían que firmara un pacto de sueño cada noche y se dejó caer sobre esa pila de telas en su lecho. Junto a ella seguía el muñeco con la fotografía de Shin, con la vista de su rostro frío y gélido. Chae Gyung entrecerró los ojos con desprecio.

"Ya deja de mirarme así" habló con el objeto inanimado "Es lo único que recibo de ti, ¿sabes? Eres experto en hacer sentir peor"

Debía estar con Hyorin. Él no le había dicho nada, pero era porque nunca hablaba. Las veces en las que le había pedido que le hablara de ella y su relación había hecho caso miso y era porque el príncipe heredero era una figura que se paseaba por el palacio y sonreía a las cámaras cuando se lo pedían, algo así como un maniquí. Sí, era cierto que le gustaba que representara un modelo de vida feliz y responsable a las personas de Corea, pero detestaba cuando se metía demasiado en el papel hasta llevarlo a su matrimonio.

"Yo intentando gustarte y tú te vas con la primera chica capaz de seducir a un hombre casado"

Chae Gyung pensó toda su vida que no existía un hombre más absurdo que su padre, pero eso fue antes de conocer a Shin. Veamos, ¿él cómo actuaba? Se propuso a la chica que le gustaba y se casó con aquella que menos se parecía a él. Sin embargo, esta princesa heredera falta de educación real daba todo para que él se sintiera a gusto con ella y le diera aunque sea un poco de su atención y afecto ¿y todo para qué? Para que a la primera oportunidad él saliera en busca de la mujer que lo rechazó.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido, ¿verdad?

Sí, era verdad que nunca podría ser como Hyorin, pero también podía darle mucho más de lo que Hyorin podría entregarle. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de abandonar su capricho de ser bailarina por él, en cambio ella había dejado y seguía dejando atrás muchas cosas importantes en su vida como su familia por él.

Y todo por recibir migajas de él antes de irse bajo las faldas de otra mujer.

"¡No es justo!" exclamó Chae Gyung tirando el muñeco al piso.

Algo ocurrió en su interior cuando el objeto impactó contra el suelo, como si el ver la fotografía de Shin caer le hubiera hecho darse cuenta de un detalle que no había apreciado con anterioridad. Un detalle que no era tan "detalle". Era importante. Inhaló aire en sus pulmones con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

Y era que ella no estaba siendo tan distinta de Shin.

¿Qué había hecho ella? Siempre había tenido a Yul de su parte desde que lo conocía y la había ayudado directa e indirectamente aunque ella no le hubiera dado nada a cambio. Incluso recientemente lo había apartado de su vista diciéndole cosas dolorosas para cualquiera. Yul debía tener un corazón muy generoso y muy fuerte para soportar las cosas que ella hacía. O más bien dicho, debía quererla mucho. Así como ella misma quería a Shin.

"Ay no" dijo la joven tapándose la cara con sus manos "¿Qué le he estado haciendo?"

Era una pregunta completamente válida. Si ella había estado sufriendo por los constantes rechazos de su esposo, no quería imaginar por lo que estaba pasando Yul. Era cosa de dijarse en als cosas que él se empeñaba en hacer como protegerla y convertirse en rey.

"Si se convirtiera en rey… él y yo…"

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios con las cosas que descubría dentro de su cabeza. Ahora más que nunca porque se había estado empeñando en apartar al príncipe segundo en línea de sucesión de su vista y de su vida creyendo que así sería mejor para los dos. Pero, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Los resultados estaban a la vista. Ella se sentía miserable y sola en su habitación y no quería pensar en cómo debía estar sintiéndose él al mismo tiempo, pero tampoco podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

"Ahora debe estar odiándome. Si me odia lo habré perdido y si lo pierdo yo…"

Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse por sus ojos. La misión que se había propuesto de pasar sus dolencias solas había fracasado.

"…si yo lo pierdo estaré sola para siempre"

Una ola de imágenes de ella y Yul recorrió su cabeza y golpeó su psiquis como una ventisca de invierno. Era aquello que había hecho que su vida en el palacio se hiciera más llevadera y hasta feliz. Todas las veces en que había necesitado alguien que le diera el permiso de poder expresarse, todas esas ocasiones en que necesitaba de un estrecho abrazo que no recibía de su marido, quien se suponía que debía hacerla feliz… siempre el único que había estado ahí era Yul. Siempre había sido él. Y ahora se arriesgaba a perderlo para siempre.

"No… ¡Yul, no!"

De las mismas fuerzas que le había dado su ángel guardín obtuvo la voluntad para levantarse y aún con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos corrió por los pasillos del palacio. Debía hallarlo.

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Mucho más temor del que había sentido en su ceremonia de matrimonio, o ese fatídico día en la escuela después de que publicaron las fotos de Shin con Hyorin. ¿Y si él no quería verla nunca más?, ¿si ya había tenido suficiente de ella y sus patéticos llantos por no ser querida por Shin?

En los pasillos por lo menos no estaba, en los jardines tampoco. Tendría que arriesgarse a encontrarlo en su habitación, pero debía ser cuidadosa si no quería que los funcionarios del palacio la siguieran.

A esas alturas le daba igual perder todo, menos a Yul.

Y así llegó a estar fuera del cuarto de Yul, nerviosa de ingresar y titubeando de llamar.

No deberías estar aquí

Lo sabía. Sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría de entrar, pero también tenía en cuenta de que si no entraba podía lamentarlo por el resto de su vida. Eso no, ya basta de infelicidad.

Corrió la puerta. Ni siquiera se pudo contener lo suficiente para llamar antes de entrar. Simplemente estaba tan temerosa de perderlo para siempre que no quería perder el tiempo. Presentía que cada segundo perdido podía jugarle en contra.

Se atrevió a entrar a la estancia.

"Y-Yul… ¿estás aquí?"

Era una habitación sencilla, pero ordenada, tal y como era su amigo. Percibió entonces el aroma en el aire y lo reconoció enseguida. Definitivamente era el cuarto de Yul. Un lugar que conservara de esa manera la fragancia de los jardines del palacio sólo podía pertenecer a él.

Dio vueltas en círculos sin sentido en la alcoba y se tomó la cabeza con las manos al no hallarlo. ¿Adónde iría a buscarlo ahora? Sabía tan poco de los lugares a los que frecuentaba, ¡maldita sea! Pero no sacaría nada quedándose ahí si no estaba a quien intentaba localizar con tanta urgencia. ¿Y si él ya sabía que ella estaba tratando de encontrarlo y la estaba evitando?

"¡No, Yul!"

Se giró para salir por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado, pero lo hizo tan rápidamente que no se percató de la figura que acababa de entrar en el cuarto, impactando contra ésta. Había chocado con quien más quería ver en ese momento.

"¿Chae Gyung?"

"¡Yul!"

Apenas lo vio fue ella la que se lanzó a sus brazos por primera vez, haciendo que el príncipe retrocediera un par de pasos con la chica apoyándose en él. Luego vinieron las lágrimas que habían esperado brotar de los ojos de la princesa por todo el miedo que sentía. No había nada peor que sentir que lo único que te hacía mantenerte fuerte podía irse con facilidad.

"Lo siento" sollozó la chica apegando su cabeza al pecho del príncipe "He estado haciendo lo mismo que Shin todo este tiempo y- y tú… tú has tenido que soportar tanto más que yo"

No sentía que Yul la abrazara también, ni que la consolara como lo hacía siempre. ¡Oh no! Tal vez ya había decidido que había tenido suficiente de ella y que sólo estuviera con él cuando Shin hubiera actuado mal con ella o extrañaba a su familia. Era lógica la posibilidad de que se hartara por fin, pero Chae Gyung no quería que así fuera. Tenía que defender aquello a como dé lugar.

"Por favor, háblame" suplicó sin despegar el rostro de su pecho "La verdad es que no quiero perderte de ninguna manera, pero si es lo que quieres necesito que me lo digas y no te molestaré más, lo prometo. No quiero ser una carga para ti también"

Fue entonces cuando sintió que era apartada del cuerpo del joven con suavidad por él mismo. Los ojos de Yul parecían no creerle, pues examinaban cada rasgo de su cara buscando algo que le explicara el por qué de todo aquello. La princesa se puso nerviosa bajo esa mirada, ya que no sabía qué esperar de ella. ¿Se iría como Shin?, ¿le haría la ley del hielo?

"¿Todo eso es cierto, Chae Gyung?" preguntó el joven con voz neutra.

Esa voz no podía significar nada bueno, por lo que la chica –como era su costumbre- se apresuró en hablar.

"Este es el momento para que me critiques y digas todo lo que has tenido que soportar de mí. Te prometo que te buscaré para que prácticamente soluciones mi vida cada vez que tenga un problema, no te molestaré en-

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas de una vez cuando el dedo índice de Yul se posó sobre sus labios silenciándolos con un tacto tan gentil como notorio. Estaba siendo sumamente considerado con ella, pues se estaba preocupando de bajar las revoluciones del alborotado corazón de la muchacha antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Chae Gyung se conmovió. ¿Quién era capaz de tener ese nivel de empatía?

"Parece que aún no lo entiendes"

"¿Qué?"

Justo ahí la mirada de Yul se mostró tan expresiva como siempre. Sus ojos brillaban y reflejaban algo especial… ¿esperanza podía ser? Él mismo se lo diría.

"Quiero que te apoyes en mí siempre que lo necesites"

"Y-yo…"

Su garganta estaba prácticamente seca.

"Si pidiera que te alejaras… me estaría destruyendo a mí mismo"

La princesa era incapaz de articular palabra, porque se secaron todas en el momento en que él reiteró su eterna lealtad con ella. Definitivamente Yul no era únicamente un príncipe, sino que un príncipe azul como el que encuentras en un libro y esperas que aparezca en tu vida.

Y ella lo tenía ahí, frente a ella con un nivel de fidelidad que Chae Gyung se preguntaba si era real o un mero sueño, porque tenía toda la apariencia de ser una ilusión.

Incluso mirarlo parecía ser un espejismo, porque Chae Gyung no recordaba haber visto a un joven más bello que Yul. Sus pupilas eran enternecedoras, pues daba la sensación de que estaban a punto de lagrimear y sus labios invitaban a aventurarse en ellos con la propia boca. Sólo bastaba un impulso para llegar a ellos, algún pié que le diera el permiso.

Era hermoso y no era un sueño. Era una realidad dispuesta y lista para que ella decidiera apropiarse de ella. Chae Gyung era joven, pero también era mujer y cualquier mujer se sentiría hechizada con un escenario similar.

La joven comenzó a respirar agitada, porque su corazón e instintos acababan de avisarle que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso y que estaba a un paso de no salir de él.

"Chae Gyung, ¿en qué piensas?" ella negó nerviosamente con la cabeza

"E-En nada, ¿por qué lo crees así?"

Tal vez nunca debió haber hecho esa pregunta, porque si él demostraba que la había descubierto, entonces estaba perdida.

"Porque te conozco y aunque desconozco la razón, tus ojos me dicen que necesitas algo desesperadamente"

Finalmente perdió.

_Yul… ¿qué me has hecho?_

No tenía idea de qué había llegado a ella como un diluvio sobre sus anhelos, pero ahí estaba, impulsándola. Ese algo le pedía que permaneciera lo más cerca del príncipe posible. Estaba en una especie de trance observando la desconsoladora mirada del joven.

Instintivamente llevó su mano derecha al rostro de Yul y desde ahí sintió que no había vuelta atrás de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y comenzó a acercarse como la neblina a la montaña.

_Si haces esto tu dignidad como mujer caerá._

En su cabeza sonó esa voz que le empezaba a decir razones por las cuales no debía obedecer a sus irrefrenables deseos, pero la descartó rápidamente. Toda su vida se había preocupado de ser la correcta, una dama a la vista de todos e intachable. ¿De qué le había servido? Para ser feliz no, desde luego y eso era todo lo que quería.

Yul, por su parte, temía que estuviera jugando, pero por la distancia cada vez más reducida que separaba sus rostros, no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad de ser una jugarreta de adolescente.

La princesa terminó por apoyar su frente contra la del joven y centrar su atención en los mínimos centímetros que los separaban.

"Tienes razón, Yul. Me conoces tan bien"

Y así la fémina depositó sobre los labios de Yul los besos que habían permanecido guardados en su boca. Era como si hubieran estado esperando por ella.

_Como si estuviera destinado que encajaran el uno con el otro_

Sintió que Yul le correspondía con efusividad, de la misma manera que ella quería que lo hiciera y pronto quiso más. La lengua del príncipe pidió permiso para entrar, a lo que Chae Gyung accedió sin demora y la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzó a subir y subir sin poder detenerse.

Lo más increíble era que si llegara a entrar alguien y los descubriese, a ninguno le importaría mucho. Sabían que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien y que si los encontraban podían perder mucho más que su estatus dentro de la realeza, pero ya no podían renunciar a lo que para ellos era lo más cerca del cielo que habían estado.

Las manos de la joven en el cuello de Yul y los brazos de éste acaparando la diminuta cintura de la mujer hicieron que las necesidades cambiaran, subieran de tono. Comenzaron a querer acercarse más, querían tocarse.

"Quiero estar contigo" le susurró Chae Gyung al oído, para luego darle cortos besos en la mejilla y en su mandíbula. Sintió al príncipe temblar ligeramente "Te quiero… conmigo."

Yul cerró los ojos al oír esas delicias de palabras. Había esperado tanto que su princesa le dijera eso, que quería que el instante en que esa frase había salido de sus labios durara para siempre.

Si esa era su petición, él la acataría, muy gustosamente.

Él cerró la puerta tras ellos y se quedaron ahí de pie, mirándose a los ojos de nuevo, con los cuerpos muy próximos. Yul la sostenía por la cintura mientras ella mantenía las manos en su nuca y siguiendo sus instintos inhaló el aroma del cuello de la mujer que estaba destinada a ser suya. Él cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró.

Nuevamente la besó con ahínco, pero con todo el afecto que se había guardado. Subió sus manos por su abdomen hasta arribar a sus pechos, palpando delicadamente uno de ellos; logró oír un gemido de la princesa al momento de apretar ligeramente su anatomía. Chae Gyung gemía casi sin control y eso que era únicamente el principio de todo.

"Yul…"

El oír su nombre hizo que el varón gimiera con necesidad y en un acto de impulso presionó su miembro duro como una piedra contra el vientre de Chae Gyung. Esta recobró la consciencia al notarlo, como si en un segundo pudiera ver desde afuera lo que estaba haciendo y sintió miedo y culpa. Acababa de caer en cuenta que estaba a punto de entregarse al primo de su marido.

Al notarlo Yul se detuvo y con dificultad se intentó separar de ella. Su cuerpo demandaba que la tomara ahí mismo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero Yul siempre la había puesto antes que él y por lo tanto antes que su propio cuerpo.

Se apartó lo suficiente para no tener contacto con la piel de la princesa y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

"C-Chae Gyung, debes irte ahora" Su voz sonaba ronca y forzosa "Si no te vas ahora no podré contenerme más. Es tu oportunidad de hacerlo"

La muchacha vaciló unos segundos, hechizada por la escena. La respiración entrecortada de Yul, su camisa ligeramente abierta, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos incandescentes. Detrás de toda esa imagen estaba la puerta, cerrada, pero lista para darle una salida. Él ya se la estaba dando. Todo dependía de ella.

¿Qué debería hacer? Parpadeó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que la pregunta estaba mal formulada. La pregunta correcta era ¿qué quería hacer?

"Hazlo, Yul" dijo con sus mejillas encendidas "Te necesito. Hazme tuya"

Estampó su boca con la de Yul, besándolo de una manera de la que nunca se hubiera creído capaz, y se dejó caer con él arriba de ella sobre el futón. El cuerpo del varonil joven despedía calor y ella lo estaba sintiendo.

"Ahora vamos a hacer lo que siempre estuvo destinado para nosotros, Chae Gyung" habló pausadamente mientras desabrochaba su camisa y la apartaba hacia un rincón olvidado de la habitación "Sin Shin, sin ritual, sin testigos, voy a hacerte mi mujer."

Y dejó que Yul continuara. Dejó que la siguiera besando con pasión, con hambre...con voracidad, porque ella también lo estaba deseando en silencio. El joven pasó una mano por debajo de su falda, tocando y masajeando sus muslos con necesitad. Siguió su trabajo, acariciando la espalda y el vientre de la joven mientras ella gemía de placer. Sus gemidos lo volvían loco, haciendo que deseara más.

Siguió tocando y besando, hasta subir a sus senos. Removió la delicada tela de la ropa sin mucha dificultad. Al sentir las manos del príncipe sobre sus pechos, la joven dejó escapar un pequeño gritito de susto combinado con placer. Chae Gyung pegó su cadera con la de Yul. El muchacho sintió que su anatomía ardía. Lamió en círculos el pezón de la mujer, endureciéndolo por la lujuria. Se dirigió al otro, sin despegar su vista de los pechos descubiertos. Chae Gyung era perfecta para él por donde la mirase. El tamaño de sus pechos era apto para una mujer de la realeza; carente de exageraciones casi grotescas ni nada pequeños que daban pena. Simplemente perfectos. El sentimiento de saber a Chae Gyung como suya le hizo sentir que el corazón se le apretaba de felicidad. Ella era suya. Shin sólo se la había arrebatado por unos momentos, pero ya era hora de recuperarla.

Yul lamió toda el área de sus senos, pasando su lengua por la separación de ellos, olfateando con su nariz su bello perfume, llenando de saliva su clavícula y succionando ciertos lugares para marcarla como suya. Yul sonrió. Ella era tan frágil. La miró a los ojos, admirando su bello sonrojo. Chae Gyung lo miraba con afecto, deseo y cosas que él no lograba descifrar, pero esperaba que se asemejaran a las que él sentía por ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta la chica, pudo ver que estaba completamente desnuda ante la mirada maravillada de Yul, quien la contemplaba como si fuera el tesoro más grande de la humanidad. La hacía sentir tan especial y única que no podía hacer más que entregarse a la sensación de ser tan importante para alguien.

"Hermosa" fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el varón.

Yul se apartó para terminar de desnudarse, quedando completamente expuesto ante ella. A pesar de estar tan cerca de llegar a más, la chica tuvo su momento de inhibición y cerró sus ojos instintivamente, pero su amante podía solucionar eso acercándose a un costado de su rostro y besarle una mejilla.

"Chae Gyung… mírame" murmuró casi como un ronroneo al oído de la manceba.

Esa voz podía hacer que cualquiera cediera y la princesa no era la excepción, por lo que de a poco se dignó a abrir sus ojos. Casi convulsionó ante la visión que tenía y se olvidó de Shin, del palacio y de todas las autoridades que se creían tan importantes como para juzgar todo lo que hacía, pues era más fuerte lo que llamaba la atención de sus sentidos que ese grupo que no la dejaba estar en paz.

Al verlo exhibido delante de ella, sintió el irrefrenable antojo de complacerlo a él también y dirigió su mano a la hombría del chico, acariciando su anatomía y sorprendiéndose con su solidez.

Yul gimió en la oreja de la chica ante los estímulos, llenándola con una deleitosa melodía que se grabaría para siempre en su memoria. Fue entonces cuando percibió que los dedos de su amante habían bajado hasta su intimidad y habían comenzado a estimularla.

"Me gusta… me gusta mucho. ¿Te gusta a ti?" preguntó el varón.

Ella no podía ni contestar, porque las bocanadas de aire que recibía eran utilizadas inmediatamente para entregarse al frenesí en el que había caído. Quería disfrutar todo de él, porque temía que se le fuera arrebatado de las manos.

Lo próximo fue que Yul retiró la mano de la chica de su hombría y entonces ella supo lo que venía. Él no sabía cómo preguntárselo.

"Tú y Shin…"

"No hemos tenido nada" admitió la joven apenada "Tú serás el primero"

Ante esa confesión, Yul temió un poco hacerle daño, ya que lo que menos quería era lastimarla, pero el fuego en los ojos de la fémina le hicieron ver que el verdadero daño se lo habían estado haciendo ellos mismos apartándose del otro y también se sintió honrado de ser el primero, ya que también se disponía a ser el último.

Apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro y dio un último y fugaz beso en los labios de la chica antes de continuar.

Yul comenzó a invadir su cuerpo poco a poco, sintiendo lo estrecha que era, sentir tal presión sobre su hombría fue tal que no se movió en una fracción de minuto que le pareció una placentera eternidad. El corazón latiéndole a mil pensó que se le saldría del pecho en alguno de los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios. De pronto fue capaz de sentir como ella se estremecía a causa del dolor de la penetración y trataba inútilmente de cerrar las piernas y ahogar un quejido.

"Te prometo que no dolerá durante mucho más." Susurró al oído queriendo amortiguar su agonía.

Dolía, dolía mucho, pero cuando Chae Gyung sintió los labios de Yul besando el sector entre su cuello y su hombro olvidó la física penuria que no era nada en comparación con lo que ganaría. Su cuerpo conocería el amor.

Lo que siguió fue una plena sensación de euforia y llenura.

El joven comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de la princesa y ella mordía suavemente su labio inferior mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Él se inclinó para besarle con pasión y hambre a lo que ella respondió torpemente, pues sus movimientos eran cada vez más largos. Salía de la chica casi por completo para luego introducirse de nuevo con fuerza haciendo que sensaciones que nunca había experimentado se apoderaran de la fémina

"Más fuerte, Yul te lo ruego"

Pero Yul quería verificar si la mujer que amaba sentía lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo, necesitaba ver su semblante. Por esta razón disminuyó la velocidad de sus choques y examinó los luceros tintineantes. Yul comprobó que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, sudaba y seguía jadeando.

"Si te detienes ahora, no podré soportarlo" dijo la suplicante princesa aferrándose a la espalda de su amante con necesidad. "Sigue, sigue"

Era un sueño maravilloso para el masculino escuchar de los propios labios de Chae Gyung lo que siempre había querido, que le correspondiera. No hubo que pedir más.

"Te daré todo lo que me pidas" murmuró Yul con devoción.

En un acto de arrebato fue él mismo quien posicionó una de las piernas de su amante sobre su hombro y así comenzó a embestir rápidamente contra su cuerpo. Ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas para aumentar más el contacto si es que ya no estaban suficientemente cerca; ya sentía el orgasmo formarse en su interior, y luego de unos segundos alcanzó el clímax pronunciando roncamente su nombre.

"¡Yul!"

Seguido de la chica, Yul estaba a punto de correrse y ella lo notó cuando sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes e irregulares. Sin embargo, sintió que iba a retirarse, probablemente para terminar fuera de ella, pero Chae Gyung se lo impidió amarrando sus piernas a la cintura del joven.

Él la miró sorprendido y se sintió reconfortado cuando descubrió en las pupilas de la mujer que amaba que ella quería recibirlo en su totalidad. Todo el tiempo que él la había esperado había valido la pena y ese gesto hizo que aumentara su deseo por ella.

Aumentó la velocidad antes de culminar.

"Chae Gyung… te amo… ¡te amo!"

Una última embestida y Yul apretó los dientes mientras el líquido caliente que llevaba su semilla era depositado en la intimidad de la mujer. Chae Gyung nunca había sentido una calidez tan grande y entrecerró los ojos dejando que la sensación la recorriera por completo.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, el joven se retiró de la muchacha para no aplastarla se acostó a su lado. Curiosamente albergaron en sus corazones por unos instantes la extraña sensación de estar solos cuando deshicieron su física unión, pues nunca se habían sentido más reconfortados. Los labios entreabiertos de ambos sólo podían exhalar e inhalar en forma de suspiros y sus ojos únicamente miraban al otro. El mensaje que se transmitían era claro: Sabían que su vida no volvería a ser la misma, simplemente no podrían volver a todo aquello.

El sólo hecho de pensar en que tal vez Shin pudiera tocar a la mujer a la cual acababa de complacer, hizo que Yul sintiera aprehensión y con cuidado acercó a Chae Gyung para hacer que descansara su cabeza en su pecho en un tibio abrazo.

Todo era perfecto, pero aún así surgían dudas.

"¿Te arrepientes de algo?" susurró Yul.

Estaba en todo su derecho preguntar eso, tomando en cuenta que todo había ocurrido muy rápido.

"No" contestó con simpleza Chae Gyung viendo al joven a los ojos. "Me ha gustado… en serio"

Una sonrisa de alivio se esbozó en el rostro de Yul y éste comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la que se había vuelto su mujer.

"No quiero que Shin te toque"

Se atrevió a confesar.

"Shin es mi marido, pero no me pondrá un dedo encima"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura? Lo conozco desde pequeño. Si hay algo que quiere, lo toma y no le consulta a nadie"

"Porque estaré lejos de aquí"

Yul tuvo que apartarse un poco del cuerpo de la muchacha para verificar si había escuchado bien, mas ella nunca negó lo dicho. Era más, mantenía la mirada. Daba a entender que había hablado en serio.

"¿Todavía sigue en pié tu oferta de que nos vayamos de este horrible palacio?"

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. No podía haber otra explicación.

"¿Quieres decir que…?"

La joven se ocultó debajo de las sábanas casi juguetonamente.

"Oye, no hagas eso"

Yul le siguió el juego como cada vez que ella tenía una de sus ocurrencias y sus rostros se encontraron en pocos segundos. Él quería escucharlo, de verdad quería.

"Yul… creo que te quiero" confesó con un sonrojo.

Repetidos besos se escucharon en la habitación con la declaración de la princesa. El príncipe triste por fin podía sonreír. El sufrimiento que había vivido desde la muerte de su padre hasta hacía sólo unos momentos atrás había llegado a su fin. Había valido la pena. El título de rey podía irse al mismísimo infierno y las ambiciones venenosas de su madre tenían el mismo destino para él.

Ambos jóvenes amantes pudieron comprobar que cuando el destino quiere hallarte, no hay forma de que escapes de él.

_Y ellos estaban destinados a ser uno del otro._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
